Conditions
= Condition Summary = If more than one condition affects a character, apply them all. If certain effects can’t combine, apply the most severe effect. Ability Drained You have no more mana and are Drained Airborne Enemies who airborne unable to use movement abilities and can not move from their current tile. Allies or your character can use movement abilities but can not move while Airborne unless stated otherwise Blinded Being unable to see meaning you can not use perception. You also suffer a -2 to success roles if attacking something/someone. This happens when something has caused you to be blind, even if it is for only a short duration. '' Knocked back. Being knocked back is a 1d4 roll to see how many spaces you move back in the direction your opponent forces you to. Checked -3 to movement penalty because you are being pushed back but not hard enough to be knocked back. Scared The character is frozen in fear and can take no actions. -2 Endurance Dazed The creature is unable to act normally. A dazed creature can take no actions, but has no penalty to endurance. A dazed condition typically lasts 1 round. Dead When Below anything lower than 0. Deafened A deafened character cannot hear. She takes a -4 penalty on initiative checks, automatically fails Listen (perception) checks. Rooted The character is unable to move but may attack, all movement abilities are disabled. Cripple Can not use stated body part correctly it is paralyzed/immobile. -2 penalty to all checks for body part. Must roll 1d6 (^3) to make no longer crippled unless stated in duration. Exhausted An exhausted character moves at half movement rolls and takes a -6 penalty to Strength. After 1 hour of complete rest, an exhausted character becomes fatigued. A fatigued character becomes exhausted by doing something else that would normally cause fatigue. Fascinated/Distracted A fascinated creature is entranced by a supernatural or spell effect. The creature stands or sits quietly, taking no actions other than to pay attention to the fascinating effect, for as long as the effect lasts. It can not be immune to flat footed as it is completely distracted. You can break free of the distraction as a Basic Action. Fatigued A fatigued character cannot use a Fleeing ability and takes a -2 penalty to Strength. Doing anything that would normally cause fatigue causes the fatigued character to become exhausted. After 8 hours of complete rest, fatigued characters are no longer fatigued. Frozen Frozen enemies have no endurance and are immobile for a duration. Damage taken while being frozen applies one extra attack roll (No crits) Frightened A frightened creature flees from the source of its fear as best it can. On their next turn they are unable to use a basic action. Grappling Grabs are done via success rolls. If you have a successful grab the opponent can fight off your grab by rolling a success to free. Grabbing counts as a basic action. Helpless A helpless character is paralyzed, held, bound, sleeping, unconscious, or otherwise completely at an opponent’s mercy. A helpless target is treated as having no movement ability. Melee attacks against a helpless target get a +4 bonus to damage . Ranged attacks gets no special bonus against helpless targets. Rogues can sneak attack helpless targets and force them into flat footed if they have the feat. Invisible Visually undetectable. An invisible creature gains a +2 bonus on attack rolls against sighted opponents, and ignores its opponents endurance. Knocked Down a knocked down character can be pushed, shoved, or forced down. This makes their next basic action forcing them to get up or stay on the ground and not take a basic action. Knocked up Character is unable to take actions while being airborn. Slowed Movement actions are halfed. Grounded You are unable to use movement abilities. Nauseated If immune to poison or cured poison you can still have a Nauseous effect. Roll for success to make sure you're not going to get sick. If you forget to roll for success after being cured of poison you will spend your next basic action puking. Panicked A panicked creature must drop anything it holds and flee at top speed from the source of its fear, as well as any other dangers it encounters, along a random path. It can’t take any other actions. In addition, the creature takes a -2 penalty on all saving throws, skill checks, and ability checks. Panicked is a more extreme state of fear than scared or frightened. Paralyzed A paralyzed character is frozen in place and unable to move or act. Pinned Held immobile (but not helpless) in a grapple. Sickened A character who is sick from being unhealthy takes a -2 on ALL rolls. Stunned A stunned creature drops everything held, and can’t take actions. Unconscious Knocked down and helpless. Unconsciousness can result from having 0 HP. 'Other Limitations''' * Breakable: spell/enchantment/curse/ability can be broken * Blockable: If the opponent uses a BPB the attack can be noneffective. * Dodgeable: The ability can be dodge if the enemy has a dodge available. * Missable: The ability can be missed if the enemy has Luck available. * Specifics: Ability upon use must be specifically explained or loop holes will happen. For an Example from Disney: "Upon her 16th Birthday. she will prink her finger on a spinning wheel" vs "One birthday she will stub her finger." OR Upon Action the ability must be explained on how the user is using it. * Drained: Must rest (Can not Attack) after using for 3 rounds. * Basic Attacks: Ability only can be used for basic attacks * Perception: If the opponent's stealth is higher than the user's perception then the ability will work. * Outpoured: absorptions abilities can be held for 1 round, before the energy stored becomes unusable. * Damaged: Takes (-X) Damage to you your character. * Contracted: Needs a signed contract/deal. * Items: Needs a specific Item to cast ability. * Fleeing: Using this Ability will cause you to flee from battle automatically. When fleeing from battle you cannot continue to engage in fights. * Timed: (x) time before the ability works. * Duration: Time the ability works for. * Sensed: People with Higher perception than you can sense you